Papercut
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia's ex from Paris comes back to New York, when she is attacked and raped it creates tension between Olivia and Casey
1. Chapter 1

**Papercut**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Law & Order: SVU**

**Olivia Benson**  
><strong>Casey Novak<strong>  
><strong>Annabelle Le Gac(OFC)<strong>

_**Olivia's ex from Paris comes back to New York, when she is attacked and raped it creates tension between Olivia and Casey**_

_**Olivia/OFC**_

_**Casey/Olivia**_

_**Drama/Romance**_

**Chapter One**

** Twenty-five year old French exchange student Annabelle Le Gac is leaving the library on the NYU campus heading for her dorm building, Annabelle pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend Casandra Jenkins. "Hey Cassandra, I'm justgoing to my dorm to put my books away, give me about fifteen minutes to get home and shower, I'll meet you at Sandy's for drinks." Annabelle said. "Ok Annabelle." Cassandra replied.**

**Twenty-one year old Zane Buchanan was watching Lara from a nearby phone booth, he had been following Annabelle for about five months just waiting for the right moment to strike.**

**Zane gripped his lead pipe tightly before he stood up from his hiding spot and ran up behind Annabelle and struck her over the head hard, Annabelle fell face first onto the ground, her head was spinning and her vision was blurry. **

**Zane fell right on top of Annabelle, using his 6'1″, 215 pound body to pin the woman on the ground, knocking the wind out of her even more. Unable to scream, Annabelle squirmed and tried to fight her assailant off, but to no avail. Finally, with her right arm pinned under her and her legs trapped by her attacker, she heard the click of a box cutter and a voice rasp "Don't make me hurt you bitch, just cooperate and you get to go home in a little while Now turn over."**

**Frozen with fear, Annabelle whimpered and did as she was told, she held her free arm close to herself, trying to cover her chest and face from the attacker. Unable to see more than just a shadow of black in the dark, she felt the man grab her jacket and rip it open, her two buttons skittering into the darkness. Exposing a black tank top, he started manhandling her breasts through the shirt and bra. Afraid to breathe, Annabelle resumed her begging and crying for mercy as his hands went lower to massage her legs and push her skirt up. Rubbing the pantyhose and caressing the silky smooth feel of her well toned runner's legs, he began to tear the crotch out of her pantyhose. **

**"Shut up bitch" and a slap that landed more on her chin than her face made her see bright lights for a couple seconds as it stung. Using packaging tape, he tied her arms together and onto the metal post of one of the shelves. Tearing off her tank top, he tied it around her eyes, a makeshift blindfold to prevent her from seeing his face.**

**Annabelle laid on the ground, topless except a black, sensible Victoria Secrets bra. Her skirt pulled up to her waist, her pantyhose had a hole torn out of the crotch, but her panties were still, again, sensible black bikini briefs that were nonetheless, sexy. Lifting her legs up in the air, Zane got in between her legs and let them rest on his shoulder as once again, he reached down to massage her through her panties. Squirming under her blindfold, her breasts jiggled under her bra.**

**"Let's take a look at the girls" as he used his box cutter to cut the middle of the bra. Annabelle's breasts popped free, her nipples standing up from the cold of the tile floor and from fear. Taking one nipple in his mouth, Zane took the other in his hand and began rubbing it harshly in between his fingers. Straining to get to away, Annabelle was powerless to stop him, her legs spread and in the air as his body had her legs at an almost 90 degree angle from the ground.**

**Reaching down again, Zane cut off the panties, ripping the pantyhose wider around the crotch and began massaging Annabelle's pussy. "God…. Stop… please…." Annabelle hissed through clenched teeth. In the struggle, the torn tank top fell away from her face, uncovering her eyes. As her attacker chewed her neck and pounded her relentlessly, she stared up toward the sky, her ankle strapped heels bouncing in the air.**

**Unable to gain any leverage with her knees pinned up against her body and her legs pressed up against his shoulders, Annabelle slowly succumbed to the brutal assault. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but more like 5 minutes, Zane spoke again,**

**"Damn, you've got a fine body baby, feels so good." **

**Pleading now only to have the man finish and leave her alone, Annabelle clenched her bound hands in fists of rage and anguish, unable to do anything more than grit her teeth from the merciless pain from the hard pounding the man did.**

**"Oh baby, here it comes, take it bitch, take it." A huge orgasm flooded her pussy, her body seemed to fill with warmth as he shot load after load into her.**

**Dizzy from the exertion and pain, Annabelle passed out while Zane collapsed on top of her, his penis slowly shrinking and slipping out. Noticing her blindfold off, Zane wasn't sure if she saw his face at all. "**

_**'Too late now huh.' **_**he thought to himself as he tried to decide what to do.**

**Annabelle slowly came around, disoriented, her arms were bound over her head. She saw a man putting his pants back on. Zane looked at her for a second. "I should just take you with me, make you disappear."**

**"No please, I won't tell anybody, please, I swear." Annabelle said in a heavy French accent.**

**Going through her purse, Zane found all her information, her address, her friends, family, everybody whom she held dear, including her fiancé. "Tell you what, you suck my cock good, I'll let you go, but you tell a soul and I will first kill your parents, then your sisters here. I'll make your family pay, before I kill you, understand?"**

**"Qui." Annabelle whimpered as he reached over to cut the tape that bound her hands. Slowly sitting up, Annabelle took the man's cock in her mouth, not using her hands, she began to slowly lick and kiss his penis.**

**Running his hands through her hair, Zane held Annabelle in place as she swallowed his cock and slowly let it slip into her throat.**

**Resisting the urge to gag, Annabelle continues, her tongue making small circles on the underside of his penis. His balls pressed up against her chin, his pubic hair engulfing her nose. After a couple more minutes, she felt it twitch again, wanting to pull back to keep from choking, Zane savagely held her head in place, twisting her ponytail into a painful handle by which to control her.**

**Gobs and gobs of cum rushed down Lara's throat. Unable to spit it out, she had no choice but to swallow. The cum left a burning trail of slime and shame down deep into her body.**

**"Damn bitch, that was good, I think I'll start screwing you every few weeks. Now you be good, I'll be checking up on you."**

**Then mercifully it was over and Zane was gone, leaving Annabelle semi nude and in tears.**

**Detective Olivia Benson walked into the SVU squad room with a deep frown on her face, her weekend date with a yoga instructer named Mona Jenkins had started off well, but went south when Olivia had to take a call from Greylek. Olivia tried to explain that she was not seeing Kim but Mona wasn't listening and left Olivia alone at the restaraunt in tears.**

**Olivia sat down at her desk and began working on some DD5s when Don Cragen came out of his office and came over to Liv's desk.**

**"Olivia, a woman was raped last night, she's at Mercy. Get over there and interview her." he said.**

**"Alone?" Olivia asked, Cragen nodded. "You'll be working solo for the next few months Detective, hope you enjoy yourself."**

**Olivia walked into Annabelle's hospital room, the nurse smiled at Olivia before leaving. "Hello , I'm Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit. I'll be working your case-. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who the victim was.**

**"A-Annabelle? Y-you were attacked?" Olivia asked, utterly shocked at seeing her ex-lover.**

**"Qui Olivia, it was terrible, I am so happy that you are here." Annabelle says with a smile.**

**Olivia moved a chair she saw by the door over to Annabelle's bed, after sitting down Olivia gently takes Annabelle's right hand and strokes it.**

**"Annabelle, what can you tell me about the man that attacked you?"**

**Annabelle could hear the man's threatening words in her mind, his promise to kill her family and then her.**

**"I blacked out, Mademoiselle Olivia." Annabelle said.**

**"I understand, Annabelle. I have to go now, but I'll come by tomorrow."**

**"Bien, I shall see you then." Annabelle said before Olivia leaves the room.**

**Casey Novak looked at the clock on the wall for the sixth time in the last ten minutes, she's starting to get angry. Olivia was late- again.**

**"Ugh! How can Liv be late again!" the strawberry blonde shouted, the romantic evening that Casey had worked so hard on was completely shot to hell, Casey grumbled to herself as she cleared the table and blew out the candles, then Casey grabbed her purse and left Liv's apartment.**

**It was well after eleven o'clock when Olivia got home from Mercy, she couldn't stop thinking about Annabelle, she wanted to comfort the younger French woman she had loved so deeply seven years ago. Olivia knew that she wanted to be there for Annabelle, so in the morning she would ask Cragen to take her off this case. Olivia then took off her shoes and stripped down to her bra and panties before climbing into bed and going to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Olivia entered the squad room the next morning on a mission, she was heading to Cragen's office to ask him to pull her off Annabelle Le Gac's case when an angry Casey explodes out of her office and gets right in Olivia's face.

"Why didn't you call me last night to say that you would be late?!" the blonde yelled.

"Casey...I caught a case last night OK, I'm sorry. I was just so wiped when I got home I just went to bed." Liv said truthfully. Olivia's explanation did little to ease Casey's flaring rage, which was clear in her green eyes, which were ablaze with anger.

"I sick of this shit Liv, you always do this to me. I try to do something romantic for you and you blow me off. Do you even care about me anymore?" Casey asked as tears rolled down her face.

Olivia didn't say anything, she just turned and walked past Casey into Don's office.

"What can I do for you, Liv?" Don asked.

"Captain, it's about the case I caught last night." Liv said.

"What about it?" Don replied.

"I know the victim, we dated seven years ago. Captain, I want to be there for her as a friend, not a cop."

Cragen looked up at Olivia, who looked to be on the verge tears, he could tell that this meant a lot to Olivia.

"OK, I'll put Rollins and Fin on it." Don said.

"Thanks Capitan." Olivia said.

Olivia leaves Don's office and goes over to her desk, she pulls out her cell phone and dials Annabelle's number.

"Qui, who is this?" Annabelle asked hesitantly on the other line.

"Annabelle, it's Olivia. Are you all right?" Liv asked.

"Ah Bonjour my friend, I hope that you are well today."

"I am Annabelle. Listen, I called to tell you that I will not be working your rape case."

"Oh? Why not?" the blonde French woman asked. "It would not be ethical seeing as we had a personal relationship seven years ago, a Defense will say that I tried to hide evidence to protect you." Olivia said.

"I understand, but you'll still come to see me today, yes?" Annabelle asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'll come during my lunch hour." Olivia said with a smile.

"Splendid, I cannot wait to see you, Mon ange." Annabelle said.

Olivia blushed at hearing Annabelle use the French nickname she'd given Olivia all those years ago.

"Still the sweet talker I see, Annabelle."

"Qui, this is true, but my heart only beats for you, Mon trésor." Annabelle said.

Olivia's blush deepened and she giggled shyly, hearing this warmed Annabelle's heart. She knows how stressful and demanding Olivia's job is, which is why Annabelle didn't get angry at Olivia when she told Annabelle that she couldn't move to Paris back in 2007 when Annabelle had proposed to Olivia.

Annabelle told Olivia that she would wait for as long as it took for Olivia, because Olivia was Annabelle's _le grand amour _

Olivia agreed to Annabelle's request and they kept in touch over the years, even going out on dates when Annabelle came to New York for a photo shoot or a Red Carpet event for her clothing line.

In truth, Olivia's feelings for Annabelle never died, even when she and Casey started dating in 2013.

Olivia really wanted to patch things up with Casey, but the brunette knew that was not going to happen.

"Je t'aime Olivia, I shall await your arrival, Mon amour."

"Je t'aime Annabelle, au revoir." Olivia said, surprising Annabelle a little.

"Oh ho, you have practiced, very good Olivia." Annabelle said, Olivia could envision the subtle smile that Annabelle was probably wearing now.

"Qui Mademoiselle Annabelle." Olivia said confidently.

"You know, your cockiness is still a major turn on for me, Olivia dear." Annabelle said in a low, sensual tone that made Liv's heart flutter.

"I...I have to go now, Annabelle, au revoir." Olivia said before ending the call.

**French Vocabulary**

_le grand amour - True Love_

Je t'aime - I love you

Qui - Yes

au revoir - Goodbye

Mademoiselle - Miss, unmarried woman

Mon ange - My Angel

Mon trésor - My Treasure


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once Olivia ended her call with Annabelle she took the DD5 that she was working on to Casey's office, Liv placed the form on Casey's desk without saying a word to the blonde ADA.

"Olivia?" Casey says quietly, Liv stops and turned around to look at Casey still holding her tongue.

"I'm sorry for everything I said-." Casey said, but Olivia cut her off.

"We're done, Casey. I'm moving out." Olivia said coldly, then Olivia removed the ring that Casey had given her when they started dating back in 2013.

"Liv, wh-what are you doing?" Casey asked, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Moving on with my life, goodbye Casey." Olivia said, then the brunette Detective walked out of Casey Novak's office and her life forever, leaving the blonde woman in tears at her desk.

Zane Buchanan is still riding his adrenaline high from raping Annebelle Le Gac the night before, now he's on the prowl for a new victim, he looked up into a nearby window and spotted her.

Nine year old Amy Heartfield is putting on her pajamas before bed. Her parents were at the orchestra, Amy hated it when her parents did this to her, but she's gotten so used to it that she's not even bothered by it anymore.

Rachel and Michael Heartfield pulled up to The Anderson Convention Center where the Harold White Orchestra was preforming.

"Michael, should we have left Amy home alone?" Rachel asked.

"You're the one that wanted to come here, not me." Michael snapped. Rachel jumped at the harshness of her husband's words.

"I...I'm sorry honey." Rachel said before dropping her head.

Olivia stopped at a quaint little French bakery on her way to the hospital to see Annabelle, she picked up a dozen profiteroles, remembering that they were Annabelle's favorite dessert. Olivia couldn't wait to see Annabelle. Olivia had gotten her old place back easily, so she headed to Mercy General.

Back at the Heartfield home, Amy is sleeping soundly. Zane used his newly purchased pen-knife to pry open Amy's window, it took Zane five minutes to open Amy's window. Once inside Zane grabbed Amy out of her bed and threw her down on the floor.

Amy's head was swimming as her vision blurred. "Uhh." Amy moaned as she struggled to get up, but couldn't.

Zane pulled Amy's pajama bottoms and underwear off before undoing his belt and dropping his pants. Zane grabs Amy and spreads her legs, he then pushes himself deep inside the little girl.

"Ow! Please stop! That hurts!" Amy screamed, Zane continued to thrust his rigid shaft into Amy, flooding her small entrance with his semen. He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Good girl." Zane said quietly before pulling Amy close to him, he cupped her face in his hands before he expertly broke her neck.

Zane then scooped Amy up in his arms and walked over to the window and glanced down, with an evil grin Zane threw Amy's dead body through the glass and out of the window. Amy fell three stories onto a parked silver Lexus sedan.

Zane looked down at his handiwork and smiled.

"Uncle Marc would be so proud of me." he said before leaving.

Olivia knocked on the door to Annabelle's hospital room.

"Entre." Annabelle said, Olivia opened the door and came inside.

"Bonjour Annabelle, I brought you some profiteroles if your a little hungry for something sweet."

Annabelle sat straight up and smiled at the mention of her favorite dessert.

"Mon amour, you brought me profiteroles? Merci."

Olivia smiled as she gave Annabelle the bag of pastries.

"I got you a dozen of them, just don't try to eat them all at once."

"I will cherish every one of them, dear Olivia." Annabelle said happily.

Rachel and Michael returned home at eleven fifteen, Rachel went to Amy's room to look in on her while Michael went straight to the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Amy?" Rachel said quietly as she gently opened the door to her daughter's room. Rachel looked around and didn't see Amy, Rachel's heart sank when she saw the blood on the floor. Rachel ran to the window and looked down at the street below - and is horrified to see Amy lying dead on top of the silver Lexus sedan surrounded by a small crowd of onlookers.

"NOOOO! My baby!" Rachel wailed in anguish, Michael came running when he heard Rachel's cries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Annabelle wiped her mouth with a napkin after finishing two of the desserts that Olivia had brought her, the blonde French woman sighed and looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, I-I haven't been completely honest with you about my attack, you see I-."

"You saw the perp's face?" Olivia finished the sentence for her former lover, but Olivia knew Annabelle as well as anyone and if Annabelle had to lie to Olivia about seeing the rapist's face then there had to be a good reason.

"Did he threaten you, Annabelle?" Olivia asked, taking Annabelle's left hand and stroking it gently.

"Qui Olivia, he also threatened my parents and my sisters, please forgive my dishonesty, but I had to protect my family."

Olivia smiled warmly at Annabelle, Olivia was quite fond of Annabelle's family, they all accepted Olivia and Annabelle's relationship without any harsh judgements and welcomed Olivia into their family with open arms.

"Are your parents and sisters coming to see you?" Olivia asked.

"Qui, they will be around eleven thirty tomorrow morning."

"OK, well I have to get back the station, call me and let me know when you're being released."

"Of course Mon amour, au revoir." Annabelle said, blowing Olivia a kiss.

"Au revoir, Mon amour Annabelle." Olivia replied. Olivia smiled when she saw Annabelle blush shyly.

_'She's simply adorable when she does that.'_ Olivia thought to herself.

Olivia drove from Mercy General to the 1-6 in twenty minutes, she took the elevator up to the squad room. As she entered the squad room Olivia saw Fin and Rollins bringing in a man in a dark gray suit and sport coat, Nick Amaro walked up to Olivia when he saw her come in.

"Cap wants you to go to the Morgue, Warner might have something on the case."

"I...I can't Nick, I was taken off this case because I had a relationship with the victim." Olivia said.

"When?" he asked. "Seven years ago." Olivia replied.

"OK, I'll go see the Doc, and see what's up with Novak, she's been acting a bit weird." Amaro added before leaving the squad room.

Olivia went to her desk and pulled out a legal pad and wrote down what Annabelle had told her, then she placed it on Fin's desk.

Don came out of his office and walked up to Olivia.

"Liv, I need you to talk to Casey, she's really off her game and we need her to be on point if we want to secure a conviction against the jackass who is doing this."

"All right, where is Casey?" Olivia asked.

"At home." Don said.

As much as Olivia was dreading this she knew that it would be for the best.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and left the station. Olivia steadied her nerves as she drove to Casey's house, she hoped that this turn ugly, Liv pulled up beside Casey's blue Monte Carlo and got out. Olivia made her way up the marble steps to the front door. The brunette lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Casey's hoarse voice called out from inside.

"Olivia, Casey, I came to talk."

"OK, hold on a sec." Casey said.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Casey Novak.

Casey was dressed in a pair of faded sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, Olivia could tell that Casey had been crying.

"What do you want to talk about, Detective?"

"Casey, why are you allowing yourself to fall apart like this?"

"Y-you're the reason, Liv." Casey sobbed.

"Casey, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but you hurt my feelings when you treated me like I didn't mean anything to you." Olivia said evenly.

"Olivia, I see now that I should have treated you better, I would like another chance." replied Casey.

Olivia walked over to Casey and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Casey, I can't give you the second chance that you're asking for, the others need you to get it together and focus on trying this perp when Fin and Rollins catch this guy."

"Wait, Fin and Rollins? I thought that this was your case?" Casey inquired.

"The first victim is an ex-girlfriend of mine so I removed myself from the case so as not to give the Defense anything anything they can use against you in court."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for coming by." Casey said.

"You're welcome, Casey." Olivia said before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once Olivia left Casey's house she went back to the station, as Olivia entered the squad room Capitan Don Cragen came out of his office.

"Liv, Warner got a hit off the semen that was found inside of your friend."

"Really?" Olivia said, glad to hear the good news.

"It belongs to a Zane Buchanan, 25 years, a couple of traffic tickets and assault collars three years ago." Fin said as he and Amanda Rollins came into the room.

"Did your friend get a look at the guy's face, Liv?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, she did." Olivia answered.

"You think she's up for looking at a photo array, Liv?" Cragen inquired.

"I think so, come by my apartment around six you guys, we'll be there." Olivia says to Fin and Amanda.

"OK, baby girl." Fin said.

"You got it, Liv." Amanda replied.

"Is Casey OK now, Liv?" Cragen asked.

"Yes sir, she's fine now." Liv reported.

"Good." Don said.

Olivia then left the station, she was going to meet Annabelle, her Mother Veronica, and her two sisters Joceline and Yasmina for lunch at a nearby French cafe' called Alaina's, the four French women are overjoyed to see Olivia, Yasmina and Joceline hurry over to Olivia and capture the brunette in a big double hug, seeing this made Veronica and Annabelle laugh.

"It's...good to see you girls too." Olivia said as she struggled to breathe.

Joceline and Yasmina led Olivia over to the table with Veronica and Annabelle.

"It is so good to see you, Olivia dear." Veronica said.

"Thank you, Veronica." Olivia said.

"We heard that Annabelle was raped." Joceline said.

"She was and my colleagues are working hard to find the man responsible." Olivia explains.

"Why can't you catch this man, Olivia?" Veronica asked.

"When we go to trial the perp's lawyer would bring up my past relationship with Annabelle and that call my professional ethics into question and that would make it harder for the prosecutor to secure a conviction." Olivia said as she felt Annabelle grab her right hand and squeezes it gently.

"I think that I can do a better job right here at Annabelle's side, she needs me now and I intend to be there for her and for all of you too."

"Thank you so much, Olivia." Veronica said.

After lunch Olivia and Annabelle went for a walk in Central Park, as they walked hand in hand Annabelle looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, I have something very important to talk to you about."

"OK Annabelle, what's on your mind?"

"Olivia, you know that I love you deeply, Qui?"

Olivia nods, Annabelle takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Olivia, do you remember when I asked you to come and live in Paris with me as my wife?"

"Qui." Olivia said, bringing a smile to Annabelle's face.

"Have you been considering it?"

"I have, Mon amour." Olivia says

"Ohh wonderful, Olivia."

"Sorry to ruin your good mood Annabelle, but two of my colleagues are going to come my apartment today to show you a photo array so that you can name the man who attacked you."

"Will you be there?" Annabelle asked, Olivia leaned over and kissed Annabelle lightly on the lips.

"I'll be right by your side the entire time." the brunette assured her.

"All right, I'll do it. For you, Olivia." Annabelle said.

Several hours later Fin and Amanda are at Olivia's apartment showing Annabelle Le Gac a photo array containing Zane Buchanan's photo, which is marked number four. Annabelle scanned the pictures until she came to Zane's.

"This is the man who attacked me." Annabelle said pointing to Zane's mug shot.

"All right Ms. Le Gac, circle and sign the picture please." Amanda said.

Amanda circled and initialed the picture before handing it back to Fin.

"Thanks, we'll be in touch Liv." Fin said to Olivia.

Then Fin and Amanda leave the apartment, leaving Olivia and Annabelle alone.

"You did great, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." Olivia said.

"Thank you, Olivia. You gave me the strength to go through with it."

"That's what I'm here for, babe."

"I have to go shopping with Mother, I have a surprise for you when I come back."

"Oh really?" Olivia said, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see what it is when I come back." Annabelle said before kissing Olivia gently on the lips.

"I'll miss you." Liv said.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Annabelle says with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thirty-two year old Registered Nurse Misa Kaza is leaving the nursing home where she worked. She is sitting at a nearby bus stop waiting for her best friend Jill Montoya to come and pick her up since her Mazda 626 was being repaired. Misa felt a little uneasy not being near a street light. Nearby, Zane crouched in the bushes, he slipped the ski mask over his face and puts the brass knuckles on his hands.

Zane moved silently up behind Misa, just as she stood up and looked around for Jill. Zane reached up and brushed a strand of Misa's jet black hair off her shoulder, which makes the Chinese-American jump and spin around to face Zane.

"What you want?" Misa said quickly in broken English.

Zane said nothing as he stood up to his full height of 6'1" he easily towered over Misa, who is only 5'1".

"D-don't hurt me, have no money." Misa said a few moments later. Zane punched Misa in the face, knocking her out. He then dragged Misa's unconscious body into an alley.

Misa's friend Jill Montoya pulled up to the bus stop where Misa said that she would be, but no one was there.

"Misa?" Jill called out, when she got no answer Jill got out of the car.

"Misa?" Jill said, louder this time, still no answer.

In the alley, Zane has Misa's skirt hiked up, her panties and his jeans down. He is about to enter the young nurse when she began convulsing violently, Zane watched as Misa's eyes rolled back into her head, not wanting to stick around Zane ran out of the alley as fast as he could.

Jill saw a masked man sprint out of an alley, she quickly made her way over to the alley, where she found Misa in the throws of a seizure.

"Misa!" Jill rushed to her friend's aid, Jill turned Misa on her side so she wouldn't swallow her own tongue.

Misa's episode lasted for just under four minutes, Misa slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see her attacker, but instead Misa saw Jill looking down at her, fear in her caring hazel eyes.

"J-Jill." Misa whispered.

"You're OK now, Misa." Jill said.

"Masked man knock me out, Jill. I think he tried to rape me." Misa said, her voice trembling.

"Let's get you to Mercy to get you looked at, then we'll report this to the police." Jill said.

While Annabelle, Joceline, and Veronica were gone shopping Olivia called Don to check in.

"Hey Capitan, how's the case coming along?"

"Not good Liv, another woman was attacked, she's an RN and she had a seizure after Zane punched her while wearing brass knuckles."

"Is she all right?" Liv asked.

"Amaro just got back from Mercy, he says that other than a nasty black eye and the shock of the seizure the victim is in fair condition." Don says.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Liv, you focus on your friend, we'll handle these cases, I'll see you on Tuesday." Don said.

"Yes Capitan." Olivia said before ending the call.


End file.
